Superhumans want some rest too
by JackB
Summary: GammaReactorShield - Bruce made a drugs for serum enhanced superhuman and Steve give it a try


**Warning :** Drug Use

 **Resume :** Bruce made a drugs for serum enhanced superhuman and Steve give it a try

 **Ship :** GammaReactorShield

 **Tag :** Bruce Banner, Steves Rogers, Tony Stark, drug use, polyrelationship, light. Might rewrite it one day to add more drug use detail, tonight I just needed a quick win.

 **Position on Timeline :** Whatever.

* * *

« You're sure it's safe ? » Steve asked with worry in his voice.

Bruce pushed him on the couch and lifted his legs so he could be in a comfortable position for the next hour.

« I tested it myself. Countless time. I checked if it could go with your metabolism and since it's very similar to mine, I did not have to change anything. I assure you Steve, it's all safe. »

« What if there's an emergency ? »

« It go away in no more than two minutes after you stopped inhalling. If there's a problem you will be ready in no time. »

Steve moved a lot on the couch, trying to find the perfect position. Bruce handed him some pillows with differents softness and texture so he could find what he liked the most.

« Ok, but what if it go bad ? »

« Like a bad trip ? »

« Yeah. »

« I will be there the wholes time, if I see something odd, that you're not well, or if you want it to stop, you or me can always took away the mask. I will be there for you. I made a lot of bad trip with this, but it's more due to a mind set than the actual effect of the drug. »

Bruce wrapped the captain in a soft, warm blanket.

« You good ? »

« Yes, but.. » Bruce crouched beside him.

« Hey relax, if you doesn't want to do this, you don't have too. »

« But you prepared it. »

« So ? That's not really important, I can always re-do some when you want it. Don't force yourself just because I made a dose for you. »

« No, no, I want to try it. You always look so good when you take it. » Bruce laughed.

« Yes it feel amazing. »

« How long will it last ? »

« I made enough for something around two hours but it depending on how fast and strong you breath. If you want it longer I will have to make another dose. »

« And you're sure I can't get addicted ? »

« I'm one hundred percent sure. With our metabolism we can't have chemical addiction, the only one you could get is if you make a routine of it and get used to. But otherwise nothing. it's a free of consequence trip. »

Steve snuggled a little in his blanket.

« Ok, give me the thing then. » Steve asked with more enthusiame.

Bruce drawn toward him a little chariot with three pressurinsed bottle and a mask linked to it. He gently placed the mask on Steve face.

« If you want something during your trip, just ask. You're ready. »

« Yes. »

Bruce pushed a button, which activated a mecanism. After few respirations Steve relaxed until he got numb. His eyes were not focusing on anything anymore, and he drifted peacefully away. Banner strocked his hair before he got up and returned to work on his research.

A hour passed between laughs, incoherent sentences, grunts and mumbles. Steve seemed to be good.

Tony entered the room and stared at Steve a moment before turning to Bruce.

« What's going on ? » Bruce waved at him and asked him to keep his voice low.

« He wanted to try my trip formula. »

« The one who sent me on a trip for three day straight ? »

« This exact one. It's made for people who got enhanced by the serum, not regular human. »

« I can't believe Cap take drugs. »

« He can't drown in alcohol like you do. When life get hard he have nothing to escape from it for few hours. » Tony twitched his eyesbrow in confirmation.

« Everything that can take him from nightmare, is good to take. »

« Exactly. He got rough night lately. »

« Oow. Because I was away ? » Tony said playfully, Bruce rolled his eyes.

« Anyway, I wanted to eat with you. You're up ? »

« I have to stay until Steve finish, but yeah. »

« We can eat here, pizza ? »

« Pizza. » Bruce smiled.

Steve was still fully gone when their pizza arrived, they ate on another couch, feet and legs tangled whiles talking about theories during this peaceful night.

Steve teared out the mask when he consumed all the drug, Bruce left him emerge in peace before coming to him, strocking his hair gently.

« You okay ? » Steve nobbed. « It was good ? » He smiled, which made Bruce smile. « We have some pizza if you're hungry. »

« No. »

« You want to sleep ? » He knews exactly how Steve was feeling right now and he knews than sleeping after taking their special drugs gave really good night. Steve nobbed. « I will take you in the bed. »

« No. » He said sleepily. « I want to stay where you stay, you will continue to work right ? »

« Yes. »

« Then I stay here. » He huffed as Tony climbed a little roughly on him.

« Alright. » Bruce said. As Tony bend over to kiss Steve before tugging him better in his blanket. Bruce kissed him too, making Steve moan happily before he closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the peaceful calm he felt right now to sleep.

Tony took a exagerated choked face.

« Where's my kiss ? » He said whiles still on Steve, who grumbled a 'get off me'. Bruce giggled.

« You silly. » He said whiles giving Tony his kiss. « Now what about we go work and all this crazy theories ? »

« Hell yeah. » Tony murmured with enthusiam, finally getting off Steve who moved on his side, mumbling incoherent things.

He rest of the night passed peacefully.

 **End.**


End file.
